


for the future

by Sumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Hopping to Find a Timeline That's Not Doomed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “What dimension number is this?” Lupe asked once they settled in for the night. She has taken her hair out of it's usual ponytail, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders.Naomi paused in mid dress to look for her tablet. After typing in a few numbers, the info splashed across the screen. “Dimension number 106.”





	for the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



The landing was never something they could predict. It didn't matter how sophisticated the technology had become. Naomi thought it was ridiculous, but getting a bit banged up during her journey was the least of her worries. 

Besides by now Naomi had perfected her landing. Either you tuck and rolled or shifted so you were in a crouching position. She chose the former and executed it perfectly. Naomi's companion, on the other hand, didn't have the luxury of practice.

She shifted to a standing position just as a loud crash came from a few feet behind her. Naomi glanced over her shoulder and saw Lupe picking herself off the ground. Lupe sas favoring her right leg along with a large gash on her face.

“Tuck and roll or crouch,” Naomi reminded her. She ignored the glare on Lupe's face and began walking towards her. After rifling through her pack, Naomi pulled out a bottle of pills. “Take one of these and then sit for five minutes. “You'll be as good as new then.”

Lupe took the bottle without complaint. “Thanks, Nao.”

“Naomi,” she corrected.

She knew the correction wouldn't take, but felt the need to say it anyway. Lupe only had so much tolerance for protocol. Naomi used to feel that way until she realized how serious things were. Their world was dying. There was no time for the luxury of childish antics. Soon Lupe would realize this as well.

“I feel better so let's get going and find the designated shelter before dark,” Lupe said after a few minutes.

The place they were staying was nothing fancy. It was a small, prepaid room in an average motel. They only picked this place because it was close to someone who had a part in creating the Event. Naomi didn't know what they used to call it. It just became known as the event, which they needed to try and stop at all costs. Failing meant disaster would eventually befall them and life as they knew it would be over.

“What dimension number is this?” Lupe asked once they settled in for the night. She has taken her hair out of it's usual ponytail, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders.

Naomi paused in mid dress to look for her tablet. After typing in a few numbers, the info splashed across the screen. “Dimension number 106.”

Her eyes widened. “Shit, I didn't know we've looked at so many.”

“Our job as Travellers is to keep searching for one that lets us put a stop to.the event.”

“Maybe this will be the one?” Lupe suggested.

All Naomi did was shrug. There was no point in getting her hopes up and the Headquarters hopes dashed for nothing more the a hunch. She let go of her optimism a long time ago. Probably after the tenth try Naomi realized pessimism would go a long way in their line of work.

Once she was dressed for bed, Naomi slipped into the one she claimed as her own. “No more talk. We have to get some rest before tomorrow, understand?”

Lupe sighed. “Yes, Nao… mi.”

In the morning, Naomi found Lupe was already awake. Not dressed, but awake nonetheless. Naomi's brain was still sleep addled. However, she felt impressed. Maybe Naomi was rubbing off on Lupe. 

She wished she had Lupe's Attitude towards life. It would be snuffed out when they experienced the constant disappointment they all faced. Constantly trying to find a new dimension to call home, preferably one that didn't need to the end of the world, was exhausting.

“Want an energy bar?” Lupe asked.

Naomi nodded and easily caught the bar Lupe threw her way. The energy bars where a necessity. They provided a day's nutrients, enabling The traveler to focus on trying to ensure the dimension they were visiting was the right one.

A half hour later they were on their way to the designated zone. It's located in the middle I'm a town. If they saw their target and it was imperative that they follow. Rules dictated no killing, which could upset the balance. A few tiny changes, however, were allowed. Especially ones that stop the Event in its tracks.

“What time are they supposed to walk by?” Lupe whispered into Naomi as they tried their best to blend in. It wasn't that difficult. The two of them were certainly dressed for the era.

Naomi sighed. “Somewhere around noon. We just need to make sure we are on our guard and pay attention.”

Then they waited and waited some more. Naomi began to feel this was going to be a bust. Then all of a sudden Lupe nudged her, giving her a renewed hope.

“Nao?”

She twitched, but swallowed the comments so she wouldn't upset Lupe. The woman seemed insistent on using the nickname rather then her full name and it seemed like it might stay that way. 

“Yes?”

“Do you think there are other versions of us trying to save Earth from becoming a barren wasteland?”

“How long have you been sitting on that one?” Naomi asked dryly.

Lupe gave her a shy smile. “I have a tendency to get existential. Can you read my psych profile?”

Naomi knotted. She did read it how technically it was more like skimming. The files didn't matter to Naomi. it only matter that they could do their job.

“Lupe, it'll drive you crazy to think about that,” Naomi eventually said. “Technically we could exist in other dimensions, but the fact that we haven't run into another year or maybe they probably couldn't develop their dimension transporter to the point of actual use.”

it was how it was explained to her at least. Naomi had been at this five years longer than Lupe. Well before the ship malfunctioned and left them drifting aimlessly in space. This meant the chances of them finding another planet were slim. The only thing they could do was try to find an alternate universe where Earth wasn't destroyed.

Once the idea of time travel had it considered crazy. However they had Dr. Cora and she was a literal genius. Thank the Stars they had her working day and night on the technology because finding a new timeline was their only hope.

Lupe looked like she was about to comment, but it was cut off by her gasping and pointing to one particular person who walked by. “Naomi is that them?”

“Yes, let's go.”

Naomi only hoped this would be the one. She was so tired of traveling and just finally wanted a permanent place to call home.


End file.
